I will wait for you, Yellowfang
by flamepelt100
Summary: Raggedstar's story about forbidden love and tragic loss. (My first fanfic) One shot.


I remember the crisp night air, and the stars in the sky twinkling like diamonds on the day I met Yellowfang. She came along with two other (annoying) littermates, Rowanberry and Nutwhisker. From that moment on, my life changed forever. Though I was just a kit, I knew there wouldn't be another cat like her in my life- a beautiful, kind, and smart she-cat like herself. And I was right.

Throughout my life I wanted her to be with me. I know she liked me the same way I liked her, but things didn't turn out as planned. First off, she became a medicine cat. The reason? I did not know, but I knew it must be a good one for Yellowfang to throw away her life like that. We could have had a future together; a family, a leader and deputy. But I suppose our destinies were different.

When Yellowfang had told me that she was to become a medicine cat, I became greatly angered. She had suggested me becoming mates with Foxheart, because the medicine cat code had forbidden her to have a mate. True, Foxheart had mooned over me ever since she was a kit, but my heart wouldn't let go of Yellowfang. I told her that I would always have feelings for her, and suggested us to meet up alone every day, where only StarClan could see us. She agreed, and every day we would meet in the forest.

Around the time Yellowfang and I started meeting, the deputy, Stonetooth, retired, and I became deputy in his place. I know Yellowfang was happy for me, showing that she still cared about me. We continued to meet up, until the grave news spread- Yellowfang ha decided to become a full medicine cat, leaving me and the future we could have had behind.

That was just one surprise of many- soon after Yellowfang had been proclaimed a full medicine cat, she told me she was expecting kits. I was thrilled, oblivious to the perilous consequences of a medicine cat that is expecting. As for Yellowfang, she was frantic. I told her it would be fine, and she believed me.

Early one morning, before the crack of dawn, I was woken by Yellowfang, a tiny, mewling kit in her jaws, which she called Brokenkit, probably because of his bent tail. Immediately I knew what happened- the kitting. I was told that the two sisters of the kit had died; one at birth, the other soon after. Though I couldn't be blessed with three kits, I still had a son. Since Yellowfang couldn't raise the kit herself, the only choice was asking the only current queen, Lizardstripe, a sharp-tongued she-cat. She wasn't welcoming of the kit, that's for sure, but she still agreed to nurse him, and we were both grateful.

Brokenkit wasn't a favorite among the other kits, and was constantly bullied by them. I would sometimes take him aside and teach him battle moves, make him feel worthy. For I knew the feeling of worthlessness, being the son of a kittypet. Brokenkit soon became a 'paw, causing trouble. Most of the clan didn't like him- he was disobedient, and wouldn't listen to his mentor. He still became a warrior, granted the name Brokentail. I was proud of him.

Not so long after, Cedarstar died from a strange illness, making me Raggedstar, the next leader of ShadowClan. I chose Foxheart as my deputy, but moons later, she was killed by rats. The next choice for deputy was obvious- Brokentail. Though I couldn't have Yellowfang as my deputy, I still had my son. He was a hard worker, with ambition to lead his clan. Sadly, I did not notice this until it was too late…

I remember it like yesterday- I was padding along in the forest, unaware of any ambushes. But there, in the bushes, hid Brokentail, his claws unsheathed. He sprang on me, tearing my throat open before I could fight back. I couldn't believe it- killed by my own son! Yellowfang had tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I just wished I could have apologized to her.

I watched my former clan from StarClan, and was shocked to see Brokenstar exile Yellowfang. He had set her up, making it look like she killed her mother's newest litter of kits. I can't believe I ever trusted him.

Though Yellowfang isn't in ShadowClan now, I am pleased to see she is happy in her new clan, ThunderClan. I still love her- I never stopped. We had been through so much together. I wish her many more happy days before she joins me in StarClan. I will always wait for you, Yellowfang.


End file.
